Soldier
SOLDIER Conflict is an inevitable result of life. On every world that harbors complex living organisms, creatures battle one another for dominance, resources, territory, or ideals. Whether you’ve taken up arms to protect others, win glory, exact revenge, or simply earn a living, you are the perfect embodiment of this truth. You’re an expert at combat of all types but tend to prefer heavy armor and weapons—the bigger, the better. You may be a career soldier, a fresh mercenary recruit, or a lone wolf who rejects authority, but whether rushing in for hand-to-hand combat or firing tactical barrages, you’re a consummate warrior, never hesitating to put yourself in the line of fire to protect your friends. Statistics Stamina points: 7 + Constitution modifier Hit points: 7 per level Skill ranks per level: 4 + Intelligence modifier KEY ABILITY SCORE Your Strength helps you attack up close in melee and carry heavier weapons and armor, while your Dexterity helps you fire weapons from a distance and dodge returning fire, so you should choose either Strength or Dexterity as your key ability score. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. A high Constitution score allows you to soak up more damage. Class Skills Proficiencies ARMOR PROFICIENCY Light armor and heavy armor WEAPON PROFICIENCY Basic and advanced melee weapons, small arms, longarms, heavy weapons, sniper weapons, and grenades Class Features PRIMARY FIGHTING STYLE 1st Level You have a preferred fighting style that represents the type of soldier you are. Each fighting style is composed of various style techniques that you learn as you gain experience. You must pick one fighting style upon taking your first soldier level, and once made, this choice cannot be changed. PRIMARY STYLE TECHNIQUE 1st Level At 1st level and every 4 levels thereafter, you gain a style technique unique to your primary fighting style. COMBAT FEAT 2nd Level At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, you gain a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats. Whenever you gain a new bonus feat, you can also choose to replace one of the bonus feats you have already learned with a different bonus feat. The feat you replace can’t be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat or other ability. You can change only one feat at any given level, and you must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time you gain the new bonus feat. GEAR BOOST 3rd Level At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, you learn a trick called a gear boost that make you better with a particular type of weapon or armor. Choose from the gear boosts listed below. Some gear boosts require you to reach a certain soldier level to select them; this level is indicated in parentheses after the boost’s name. Anchoring Arcana (Su; 7th level) As a full action, you can make a single attack with a magic weapon against a single foe. If the attack is a ranged attack, the target must be within the first range increment. Even if the attack normally affects an area or multiple targets, it affects only your selected target. If your attack hits, you can spend 1 Resolve Point to force the target to attempt a Will saving throw (DC = 10 + half your soldier level + your key ability score modifier). If the target fails its save, it can’t voluntarily move from its current space for 1d4 rounds. This has no effect on involuntary movement, but it does prevent the creature from teleporting or moving to another plane. Once you’ve struck a foe with this attack, whether it succeeds at or fails its saving throw, it is immune to this ability for 24 hours. Armored Advantage (Ex) When you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 insight bonus to your Kinetic Armor Class. Brutal Blast (Ex) You gain a +2 insight bonus to damage rolls with weapons that have the blast special property (such as a scattergun). This extra damage applies only to creatures within 10 feet of you; creatures farther away take the normal amount of damage. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 soldier levels you have. Bullet Barrage (Ex) You gain a +1 insight bonus to damage rolls for weapons in the projectile category. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 soldier levels you have. Electric Arc (Ex; 7th level) When you hit a target with a weapon in the shock category, electricity arcs out from your original target to deal electricity damage to a secondary subject within 10 feet of the original target. This damage is equal to the weapon’s level. The secondary subject must be the creature nearest to the original target (your choice if multiple creatures are equidistant). This gear boost does not function for weapons that have the explode or blast special property. If you use this gear boost with a weapon with the arc critical hit effect your secondary subject for electric arc must be the same as your secondary subject for the arc critical effect. Flash Freeze (Ex; 7th level) When you hit a creature with a weapon in the cryo category, that creature’s speeds are reduced by 10 feet for 1 round, to a minimum of 10 feet. Heavy Onslaught (Ex; 11th level) Your attacks with heavy weapons bypass part of the target’s damage reduction. If your heavy weapon does not already overcome the target’s damage reduction, treat the target’s damage reduction as though it were 5 lower. At 15th level, treat the target’s damage reduction as 10 lower. Laser Accuracy (Ex) You gain a +1 insight bonus to attack rolls with weapons in the laser category. Melee Striker (Ex) Add an additional bonus equal to half your Strength bonus to damage rolls with melee weapons. Plasma Immolation (Ex; 7th level) You are expert at setting things on fire with plasma. If your attack roll with a weapon in the plasma category is a 19 (the d20 shows a 19), and the attack hits your target, the target gains the burning condition. The condition deals 1d4 fire damage if the weapon has an item level of 1st-6th, 1d8 if its item level is 7th-14th, and 2d8 if its item level is 15th or higher. Powerful Explosive (Ex; 7th level) When you attack with a weapon with the explode special property and a radius of 10 feet or greater, you can increase the radius of the explosion by 5 feet. Sonic Resonance (Ex; 7th level) When you hit a creature within 30 feet of you using a weapon in the sonic category, the sonic energy continues to resonate within that creature, giving it the flat-footed condition for 1 round. If you hit multiple creatures at the same time (such as with an automatic, blast, or explode weapon), only the creature nearest to you or to the center of the explosion (your choice if multiple creatures are equidistant) is affected. WEAPON SPECIALIZATION (EX) 3rd Level You gain Weapon Specialization as a bonus feat for each weapon type this class grants you proficiency with. SECONDARY FIGHTING STYLE 9th Level You choose another fighting style. Once you choose this second style, it cannot be changed. SECONDARY STYLE TECHNIQUE 9th Level At 9th level and every 4 levels thereafter, you gain a style technique unique to your secondary fighting style. For the purposes of these style techniques, treat your soldier level as equal to your soldier level – 8. SOLDIER’S ONSLAUGHT (EX) 11th Level When you make a full attack, you can make up to three attacks instead of two attacks. You take a –6 penalty to these attacks instead of a –4 penalty. KILL SHOT (EX) 20th Level As a standard action, you can make a single attack against an enemy. If the attack hits and does not kill your enemy, you can expend 1 Resolve Point to force the creature to succeed at a Fortitude save or die. Once you’ve used this ability on a creature (regardless of whether or not you forced it to attempt a Fortitude save), that creature is immune to your kill shot for 24 hours.